<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddle for Warmth by VeloxVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057825">Cuddle for Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid'>VeloxVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Passion, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a bitterly cold night for the Imperial forces invading Faerghus. What more can Hubert and Ferdinand do, to keep themselves from freezing, but share a tent overnight?</p><p>Of course, it can never be as simple as that. What was once mere cuddling for warmth quickly unfolds into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/gifts">WadaFics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to WadaFics (@MahouMiss on Twitter!) for commissioning me to create this wonderful fic! I honestly had an amazing time writing it - it was an honour~</p><p>If you too would like a Ko-Fi commission, I'd love to write one for you! I'm:<br/>ko-fi.com/veloxvoid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every part of him ached.</p><p>Hubert von Vestra was not used to the cold; whenever he felt it, he would ward it off, lighting a fire or donning an extra layer of clothing to keep it at bay. In Adrestia, it was not common to experience such glacial temperatures – the springs, summers, and autumns were alive with the dance of the sun, and Hubert was always comfortable throughout them. Winters, however, could be more harsh.</p><p>Even still, Adrestian winters were nothing compared to <em> this. </em> The sky was black as Hubert sat beneath the midnight stars, huddled in four layers of clothing to stave off the fingers of ice that crept continuously under his skin. Taking the night watch for his camp was not fun at the best of times, but when the cold made him shiver so intensely that his every muscle had begun to cramp, it was somehow even less enjoyable.</p><p>Tonight, not even a fire could quell this cold. Hubert sat as close to the campfire as he could, focusing on the crackling noises it made as its flames consumed the branches within. That sound was a comforting one: one that promised heat. And yet this fire, in the centre of the Imperial Force’s camp on their way to storm Fhirdiad, seemed to give out no heat at all. Its flames flickered, spluttering, battered back and forth by the chilling gale Faerghus had set upon them every night, but it was stingy – selfish – and released no calefaction.</p><p>It seemed Faerghus did not want the Imperial soldiers within its walls, and had thus sent the worst weather possible their way. The army had marched through rain in the morning and sleet all afternoon; Hubert was thankful that the weather had calmed to leave a clear sky overhead tonight, but the wind it had left to whip at his hair, the surrounding tents, and the feeble flames was so dry and biting it felt it was making his skin crack.</p><p>As such, Hubert shuffled closer to the fire from where he sat upon an overturned log, and willed himself warmer. That was, until a clattering sound at his side made his eyes snap open.</p><p>“More firewood,” Ferdinand von Aegir said from where he stood beside Hubert, his tone exasperated. He had dropped a small pile of wood and branches by the fire. “It is impossible to find kindling that isn’t drenched. We may have to shred up a banner or two.”</p><p>“No use,” Hubert mumbled as Ferdinand perched next to him on the log. “The banners are all sodden too.”</p><p>Ferdinand sighed. “You know, I thought that with all the exerting of finding and chopping firewood, that I might be a little warmer…” He wrapped his arms around his own body and began to shiver. “But I’m as cold as ever.”</p><p>Hubert saw the firelight dancing in Ferdinand’s tired eyes; it made him look alive despite his shivers – as though that familiar spark of determination still lay within him. That spark had waned a few days ago, though, chased away by Faerghus’ weather. Hubert, in a fleeting moment of sadness, thought that was a shame: he liked to see that galling glint.</p><p>“Good morning!” A cheery cry behind them made the two men jump, startled. Their shoulders were each clasped by a hand, and they turned around to see the beaming face of Caspar von Bergliez looking down at them.</p><p>“How can you be so happy!?” exclaimed Ferdinand before a <em> ‘shh!’ </em> from one of the surrounding tents made him quiet.</p><p>Caspar continued in a whisper. “Because I'm not a baby like you – I can handle a little cold! Besides, it’s midnight, which means you’re officially relieved of the night’s watch. Time for Bernie and I to take over!” And he winked.</p><p>Ferdinand made a noise of disgust at Caspar’s chirpiness, but Hubert could see the young brawler’s jaw chattering slightly. Caspar – forged from insolence and fuelled by his own brashness – was merely putting on a front; if he feigned happiness, perhaps the cold would not get to him. <em> Smart. </em></p><p>Hubert stood. “Come, Ferdinand. Let us leave Caspar and Bernadetta to it.”</p><p>“Speaking of which… where is she?” Caspar placed his hands upon his hips and looked around, but Hubert was not waiting around to find out; he had already begun to slink into the shadows, back towards his own tent.</p><p>Ferdinand was at his side. “Excuse my language, but it is a <em>bastard</em> of a night, isn’t it?” he said, voice dull.</p><p>It made a smile creep onto Hubert’s lips. It was not often that such language snuck its way into Ferdinand’s vernacular. “Truly,” he agreed.</p><p>“Did you hear from the eastern camp? Apparently two of their soldiers passed away overnight... from hypothermia.”</p><p>Hubert had heard such rumours. “What are two soldiers, amidst an army of thousands? Don’t let that get to you,” he drawled.</p><p>“I… am frightened, Hubert.” Ferdinand stopped walking, his voice small. “That could have been me. Could have been <em> us.” </em></p><p>Hubert turned, and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you foolish enough to sleep without sufficient insulation?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Ferdinand’s eyes were still trained downwards. “But I don’t think our army is <em> equipped </em> with sufficient insulation. So, perhaps, do you not think it might be wise to… try to keep as warm as possible?” he asked. And when he looked up into Hubert’s face, his hair whipping around his head like a crown of flames in the breeze, the spark became lit once more in his fiery eyes.</p><p>“Of course we should,” Hubert replied, his brow furrowing. “What are you suggesting?”</p><p>“I… Well…” and the other man looked down, to his hands which trembled beneath woollen gloves. “I know that body heat is… <em> efficient </em> when trying to keep warm. In tents this small, it might make sense to… share.”</p><p><em>Oh, no. </em> Hubert felt his heart leap to his throat at the suggestion. Things had been happening to him recently around Ferdinand. He found himself wanting to march alongside him, enjoying hearing his tales; he would smile silently at the man’s attempts at jokes, and catch his gaze lingering upon him when his back was turned.</p><p>He could not describe these things – why they were happening to him – but the idea of huddling close to Ferdinand for a night ignited a buzzing feeling in his chest that only worsened the more he thought of it. When Ferdinand so much as brushed against Hubert’s hand, his heart would flutter; imagining holding him close sent a heat to his cheeks so intense it kept the cold away.</p><p>He voiced none of this. Instead, he blinked, and nodded. “I’ve heard that too,” he said, trying to keep his voice dutiful. “Apparently it’s… effective. Good thinking.”</p><p>Ferdinand looked visibly relieved, if not a little bashful. “I am glad to hear it.”</p><p>Hubert kept his eyes on Ferdinand – on his sharp and handsome face – and then cleared his throat. Without a word, he turned, and began heading back towards his tent. He heard Ferdinand behind him the whole way, his boots squelching through the water-logged grass that had turned into a marsh from the day’s terrible weather. Moisture still clung to the air, freezing, like a thousand minuscule icicles, but Hubert’s cheeks were still warm.</p><p>Once at his tent, illuminated by a lit torch pitched up beside a neighbouring one, Hubert crouched down to remove his boots. “I’ve found myself sleeping in my day clothes,” he admitted, not knowing why.</p><p>“As have I!” Ferdinand said with a laugh. “It's so much warmer!”</p><p>Hubert smiled as Ferdinand crouched next to him to unlace his own boots: suddenly, he did not feel so alone – like he had to brave this coldness on his own. With his shoes off, he pushed open the flap to his canvas tent, the material feeling heavy with rain, and crawled inside.</p><p>It was even smaller than he remembered. Only a pile of furs lay inside, that he used to wrap himself up in during the nights.</p><p>Ferdinand poked his head through the flap. “Are you… certain about this?” he asked, suddenly shy.</p><p><em> Absolutely</em>, Hubert wanted so desperately to say. “It is the most sensible way of keeping warm,” he said instead.</p><p>And Ferdinand nodded, with a quiet noise of agreement. “Yes. It will ensure we can perform our best for Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>In actuality, Hubert simply wanted to hold Ferdinand. He wanted to get close to him, and to feel his heartbeat, and to wrap his arms around him to keep him safe. He did not know why, but his heart longed for it.</p><p>Ferdinand crawled across the furs as Hubert got himself settled amidst them, looking rather like a fluffy baby bear bundled in all of his layers of clothing. As the flap shut behind him, the torchlight outside grew dimmer, making Hubert strain to see; Ferdinand’s eyes shone out though, reflecting what little light could worm its way through the canvas, and they looked beautiful. Soft – almost apprehensive.</p><p>They looked at each other for a long moment, and Hubert could hear his pulse in his ears. Once, he supposed he would have felt awkward at the situation – tense and uneasy – but now, he merely felt tender. His hands came out to touch both of Ferdinand’s arms, and he gently lay down, bringing the other man with him.</p><p>In that one movement, they had become entangled: they embraced beneath the furs, Hubert’s arms around Ferdinand’s shoulders, and Ferdinand’s head nestled into his arm.</p><p>It felt so right. Their bodies fit together like the last two pieces of a puzzle, completing one another.</p><p>Ferdinand closed his eyes, nuzzled closer, and let out the tiniest of whispers:</p><p>“Thank you, Hubert.”</p><p>And Hubert’s heart flipped inside his chest. Before he could control himself, one of his hands came up to stroke at his hair. Despite the low light, those long, full curls still looked no different from the campfire’s flames, engulfing the furs around his head in a gentle, delicate inferno.</p><p>Feeling their softness between his fingers seemed to warm Hubert through to his core; for just a moment, he felt a sensation creeping in the back of his mind, that perhaps it was not the physical touch making him feel so content. He wondered, allowing the thought to slip through his mind for only a split second before pushing it out again, whether it was the sensation of having Ferdinand here with him, wrapped safely in his arms, that was making him feel so alive.</p><p>The soft breathing of the younger man made his heart dance, and his eyes fluttered closed contentedly. It was with a little shock, and a lot of regret, that Hubert realised he enjoyed this. The feeling of being with Ferdinand seemed to make him whole, and he found himself drifting into the most comfortable slumber he’d had in years.</p><p>He would never admit it, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but it just gave me too many brainworms. Hubert and Ferdinand deserve to kiss, damn it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hubert had been sleeping well recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem positively jovial,” Lady Edelgard remarked to him as the war meeting finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting the council’s tent, Hubert’s boots crunched against the fresh snow that had fallen. He gave a cold laugh. “Jovial? Whatever cause would I have for being jovial? We are in the midst of war, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that better than any.” The Emperor stepped out too, brushing creases out of her dress. “But your moods have been better, Hubert. Your eyes brighter. Perhaps more so than ever before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow warmth began to spread inside Hubert’s chest, one that he hoped did not show upon his face. “Our war efforts have finally been successful after these many months. We are advancing on Fhirdiad more and more every day. Forgive me for having faith, Lady Edelgard.” But there was a smile beneath his voice – one that she picked up on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “You do puzzle me sometimes. Such good moods over our war. Perhaps you are even darker than you seem.” And with an almost devilish smirk, Edelgard walked away – inevitably back to her own tent, to catch rest before the journey the following day would bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evening was falling, casting an indigo glow across the sky, ribbons of orange streaking the horizon from the setting sun. Yes, it was evening; it was Hubert’s favourite time of the day. Aside from when he took the night’s watch, evenings meant time for sleep. They meant time for wrapping up warm in the furs, chasing away the biting cold that surrounded him each other moment of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More importantly, they meant Ferdinand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the war was not the cause of Hubert’s joy. He was not in a good mood from the success, or the encroaching goals, or his faith in the Empire’s attacks. Those things served to make him anxious. But in the evenings, there was one thing that could calm him – could make him forget all about the war, and could take him to a better place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in his tent, he rearranged his furs, looking up only when the flap opened to let a sliver of fading sunlight slip beneath the canvas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock knock,” Ferdinand said, voice anxious beneath a wobbly smile. Hubert knew not why he still looked so timid: they had shared a tent for a little over a week now – there was no need to be nervous. But he would not complain. Those smiles were positively adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert greeted him and beckoned him closer. Watching the other man crawl into the tent, his heart skipped a beat; Ferdinand’s flowing hair fell into his face and over his shoulders in heavy ringlets, and Hubert could not resist reaching out to tuck one behind his ear. Ferdinand gave a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, keeping his voice low. “I forget how long it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against every instinct, Hubert let a compliment slip. “I think it’s a nice length. It suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bashful smile was his reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Settling down for the night, Hubert and Ferdinand adjusted the furs around themselves and lay down. The routine was familiar now; they worked smoothly as they nestled into their coverings, bodies fitting together so perfectly, comfortable at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Hubert spoke up, voice quiet. “Lady Edelgard made a comment at me today,” he said. “She thinks I’ve seemed happier lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petra mentioned that to me not long ago too,” Ferdinand replied with a laugh. “Apparently I seem another man entirely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about that made Hubert stop, a flush heating his skin. Ferdinand was the source of Hubert’s recent euphoria; having the man curl up to him in his arms each night, breath upon his neck, breathing in his scent, was the light of his life. For Ferdinand to mention feeling the same struck Hubert as being a good sign – perhaps a sign of returned feelings. A sign that maybe, just maybe, Ferdinand had not suggested they cuddle for warmth out of mere obligation. Perhaps he had wanted something more too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he did not voice such thoughts. “Yes, it... is amazing what a good night’s sleep can do,” he merely said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ferdinand replied. Something lined his voice – a quiet sigh. A sorrow – a disappointment. It tugged at Hubert’s heartstrings, making his throat tight. “Although, I wonder if sleeping well is the only reason behind my lightened moods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sothis,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hubert nearly cursed. His blood quickened in his veins, surging throughout him; any previous exhaustion was replaced at once with alertness, with the sweet tang of promise upon his tongue. Had his dreaming been a prophecy? Had Ferdinand returned such feelings all along?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he asked, curiosity clear in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell; the only sounds audible over the blood rushing in Hubert’s ears were of the torch outside, crackling softly, and of Ferdinand’s breath. Heavy – hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay next to each other, so close that Hubert could not only hear Ferdinand’s breath, but could feel it on his skin too. The sky outside was not yet dark, and the dregs of the sun illuminated Ferdinand’s face beneath the canvas; his eyes were so wide – so earnest – looking almost scared as they locked onto Hubert’s own. His irises the colour of smouldering embers against a blanket of snow, holding onto their heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so beautiful. His lips plump and pink, glistening from where his tongue had wet them nervously. They looked so enticing – so inviting. So soft, parting slightly, inhaling a breath through them which shook audibly, shooting heat through Hubert’s every nerve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, Hubert closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips against Ferdinand’s own. A soft noise sounded in the younger man’s throat – a sound of passion, of surprise mingling with desire, quieting to a low moan that stirred the pit of Hubert’s stomach. His hand, now bare, found its way out of the furs to wrap slowly around the back of Ferdinand’s head, his fingers becoming entangled in the golden curls as they tightened ever-so-slightly around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed gently – lightly, as if afraid of hurting the other. Lips hot, eyes closed, breath heavy. Hubert’s heart pounded hard, his skin alive with tingles that crept slowly downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand edged closer beneath the furs, connecting their bodies, wrapping an arm around Hubert’s neck as he did. Even beneath the layers of clothing to keep the chill away, Hubert could feel the heat rolling off of Ferdinand’s body. He felt hot, suddenly – a sweat breaking out across his skin, beneath his collar, and he pulled away to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes that he didn’t realise he’d closed, he found Ferdinand looking at him. Eyes somehow even wider, eyebrows wavering slightly, looking almost confused – as if wary of punishment. But those eyes were still so fiery, passion swimming within as they looked from Hubert’s eyes back down to his lips. Hubert swallowed a lump in his throat, his grip tightened in Ferdinand’s hair, and he pulled the man back into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their next kiss was more fervent, both men silently begging the other for more. Hubert’s lips grew hard before he slipped his tongue into Ferdinand’s mouth, feeling the man’s own greet it eagerly. He drew a breath through his nose, filling his nostrils with the hot, thick scent of Ferdinand – his breath, his sweat, the floral soaps he used to wash his hair. It was alluring. Charming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could resist, Hubert was moving; shifting one leg over both of Ferdinand’s, he straddled him, cradling his face with both hands. The skin beneath his fingers was hot, burning, and Ferdinand angled his jaw upwards to kiss harder. Little groans left his throat as he wrapped both arms around Hubert’s neck, running his own fingers through his short hair at the back of his head, tugging at it gently as he muttered Hubert’s name into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were wrapped in clothes, bundled in furs, but still their kisses grew more intense. Hubert’s hands slid down Ferdinand’s neck, drawing a whimper from the man beneath him, but they travelled lower still. Their tongues collided, sparks flew beneath Hubert’s eyelids as his fingertips drifted across Ferdinand’s chest, waist, eventually resting upon his hips--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he stopped. He came up for breath once more, the air in the tent balmy and sweaty. His head swam, the steam from their breath and bodies fogging his brain. He felt dizzy – dizzy off of passion and lust and off of the sweet, addictive taste of Ferdinand von Aegir’s lips. Hubert opened his eyes and looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath him, Ferdinand panted. Looking up at him through those huge puppy eyes, lips parted as if ready for more. Hubert was weak; the muscles in his legs shook and his jaw trembled. He wanted more – he wanted to feel Ferdinand’s skin against his own, kiss him until a growl entered his throat, bite at his lips and his ears and his neck--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he could not. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> not. This was forbidden enough as it was – sleeping with Ferdinand next to him was a secret he wanted nobody else to discover, but anything more was… unspeakable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shaky breath was all he could give. His heart rate slowed and he lowered himself down to Ferdinand’s side, holding the younger man close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert,” Ferdinand whispered through his heavy breaths. Such a feeble voice – almost begging. It sent butterflies to burst within Hubert’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, he pressed his nose and forehead against Ferdinand’s own, wrapping one hand around his waist and pulling him closer. Familiar scents filled his nose, lulling him into a drowse. A happy, contented, breathless drowse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened…?” Ferdinand asked, passion still edging his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something I’d been holding in for a very long time,” Hubert admitted. It had been on his mind since they’d first slept together, plaguing his mind each night since. The cause of his happiness – of his noticeable good moods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m… glad,” Ferdinand replied, swallowing audibly. “It… has been on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert pulled away to look into Ferdinand’s eyes. Beautiful. Captivating. “And mine too. I don’t know how I’ve been able to resist this long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that lit up Ferdinand’s face rivalled the sun – so bright and handsome and warm, heating Hubert’s very core. He gave a relieved laugh. “Goddess, me neither.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Hubert pulled him close again, falling deep into a kiss that seemed to last an age. The adoration he’d spent so long bottling away spilled out, his passion for Ferdinand von Aegir etched into the yearning, ardent kisses they shared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When at last they pulled away again, Ferdinand’s eyes brimmed with tears. He made to speak but no words came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert spoke first. “Mention this to no one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand shook his head, wet lips spreading into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can be our secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” His voice was choked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert pulled Ferdinand close, enveloping the man in his warmth. He closed his eyes, tried to quell the tickling sensation dancing in the pit of his stomach, and drifted off to sleep. And he could have sworn, just as his dreams pulled him under, that he felt the sensation of Ferdinand’s lips upon his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Hubert,” his bodiless voice whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, my love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hubert would have whispered back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day proved difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, Ferdinand left the tent first, leaving Hubert with only a shy smile, the memories of the night before, and, consequently, a stomach full of butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of rearranging the furs and basking in the lingering scent of Ferdinand's handsome musk, Hubert left the tent, donning his boots and crossing the camp to find Lady Edelgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet when he did, he found her occupied. Dressed in her usual Emperor’s attire, hair immaculately styled into her crown, she stood outside the council tent speaking with Ferdinand. In the biting breeze that accompanied each day in Faerghus, his curls tousled in the wind, still slightly disarrayed from their morning snuggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert clammed up at the sight, stopping in his tracks with lips pressed tightly together. What were they talking about? Ferdinand gave her that smile – that stupid, carefree, toothy smile, filled with self-confidence and a sickening optimism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ferdinand leaned back and released a laugh into the morning air, Hubert could not resist smiling. Lady Edelgard gave an exhausted chuckle in return, watched Ferdinand shoulder his way into the council tent, and looked around. There she found Hubert, standing stupidly in place, and she locked eyes with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are Hubert,” she called, beckoning him over. He did so reluctantly. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert stopped in his tracks, watching the corner of his Emperor’s lips curl. What exactly did she mean by that? “I… Yes,” he said cautiously. “Thank you, Lady Edelgard. I… trust you did too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her white eyelashes blinked curiously over those eyes of lavender, as if beating away Hubert’s conversational diversion. “Ferdinand is chipper this morning too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian Moon breeze beat against Hubert’s face, clawing at his bare skin and running its fingers of ice through his hair. Through it, though, his blood betrayed him: he felt heat rise to the surface of his cheeks, his heart rate increasing. “Is he?” he asked, suspicion rising. “How nice for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the Emperor gave a positive chuckle. “Ah, yes. That it is.” She turned, ducking to enter the council tent. Before she did though, she whispered a remark over her shoulder. “And it is nice for whichever lucky soul he has his heart set on, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Edelgard disappeared, the crimson of her garb melting into the fabric of the tent. Hubert merely stood, stock-still, staring. His breath had begun to quicken, yet each time he blinked, he merely saw skin: the smooth, unblemished expanse of Ferdinand’s neck, exposed to him as he lifted his chin upwards – the pale, peachy colour melting into pink as his lips, full and angular, filled his vision. The freckles peppering his cheeks like a soft splattering of coffee across new parchment. Intriguing. Appetising.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hubert forced his eyes as wide as he could and looked up into the sky, but at once the white burned his retinas and made him grunt. An overcast morning – bright white clouds blanketing the atmosphere in one thick sheet, mimicking the snow mantling the rolling fields in the distance, untouched and pristine. He had to rub his eyes, willing the sting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the council tent once more, he found he was the last to arrive. Each head sat around the table looked up to him, each set of eyes burning into his skin, and Hubert lowered his head and walked to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never had a council meeting felt so long. So arduous to sit through, with each of Lady Edelgard’s words drifting in one of his ears and out of the other. It pained Hubert to be acting in such a way – Lady Edelgard’s words were of utmost importance – but he simply couldn’t concentrate when he felt like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he suspected that she was onto him. Edelgard was quick-witted – her remarks cut deeper than they first appeared to. Asking if he slept well, mentioning Ferdinand, mentioning the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ferdinand was enamoured with. Curse that woman. Hubert loved her, but he cursed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pit of his stomach curdled, anxiety swirling with something warmer – something </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter</span>
  </em>
  <span> – that sent his blood hurtling through his veins. Every time he looked up, he found his gaze drifting to Ferdinand and his sunset mane of hair, eyes attentive and alert in such a charming way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced his eyes away, but then they would only find the Emperor’s eyes. And he would find them </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, gleeful in their lavender delight. Hubert fixed his gaze firmly downwards at his lap, the only safe place there was left to look, where he played with his own two thumbs for the remainder of the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, when it was over, Hubert burst back out of the tent with haste. Never had he anticipated to be thankful for the chill outside, but now he relished it. He crunched through some snow towards the camp’s main path, allowing the cold outside to soothe his boiling blood, and began to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a task at hand – to relay the Emperor’s orders to the rest of the camp – Hubert hoped the rest of the Eagles would be preoccupied and that he could slip away unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you off to, Hubie?” Dorothea called after him, and he turned to watch the rest of the team flocking out of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the Western Camp,” he growled. The Western Camp was where he’d been directed by Lady Edelgard herself, to inform the footsoldiers of the evening’s march plans. “I’ve never been there before,” he admitted absentmindedly, “but I’m sure I’ll find my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Western Camp?” Dorothea chirped and skipped to Hubert’s side. “That’s where I was stationed for my watch last night. Want me to show you the way--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” A cry from behind them made Hubert and Dorothea whirl around, to where Petra stared at the young songstress with alarmed eyes. “I, um… I am not knowing the way to the Northern Camp, where I am being assigned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea cocked her head. “Huh? I thought you--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Petra’s eyes widened. And Hubert’s darted to the man standing next to her, curls blowing in the wind to form a golden halo above his head. Ferdinand’s expression was so endearingly clueless, like an expectant, obedient puppy. Hubert’s heart swelled... before it sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh…” Dorothea nodded. “Well, sure! If you don’t know the way, Petra, I’ll be happy to guide you! Oh!” she then yelped, expression much too innocent to be genuine. “But, whoever will show Hubert the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra turned to Ferdinand, whose wide golden eyes resembled a deer caught in crossfire. “Ferdinand von Aegir, you are knowing the way to the Western Camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I mean… I do. Know the way, that is,” he replied, evidently perturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea and Petra shared a giggle, the former skipping over to him. “Well, isn’t that a stroke of good luck!” One emerald iris gave Ferdinand a wink, and she pushed the man closer to Hubert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert did not like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was undoubtedly something mysterious at work behind the scenes, lying in wait like a snake in ambush. The sound of the rattle at the tip of its tail grew louder by the second, danger swelling, tension heightening, until eventually it would silence. The beast would strike, sinking its fangs deep into Hubert where it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have to be more careful. He could not allow this secret to slip – this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret. The idea that the Black Eagles were onto them – that perhaps Ferdinand had mentioned something to Lady Edelgard during their conversation this morning – caused his jaw to tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like feeling as though others had an upper hand on him. As if he was being made a fool of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, he gave Ferdinand a curt nod, making sure icicles dripped from his next words. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand shivered, drew his shoulders up to his ears, and trudged onwards with Hubert drifting at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two women were well out of view, Hubert allowed himself to growl. The snow beneath his feet had been trodden down to slush – a disgusting brown-black mixture of mud and water that seeped into the cracks in his boots and chilled his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dislike how they’re acting around us,” he hissed as they passed by sodden canvas tents, soldiers chipping ice from their weapons left outside overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve picked up on it, too!?” exclaimed Ferdinand. “Why, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone was being a little odd to me today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and why might </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> be, I wonder?” Hubert asked him, a venomous smile upon his lips. “I don’t suppose somebody let something slip, did they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s eyes widened at him. “About us?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Who did you tell!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert let his eyes roll to the back of his head. “I didn’t tell anybody, you fool. I meant, might </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have spilled our metaphorical beans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!?” Ferdinand looked affronted. “Whyever would </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do such a thing!? I know as well as you what stakes we are at. How foolish we would be to tell. We’re in the midst of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>war,</span>
  </em>
  <span> why should we engage in something as trivial as lo--” He pressed his lips together tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as they traipsed down the slush-laden path, Hubert felt his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… something as trivial as lo--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… Love?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Could Ferdinand have been about to say…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Anyway,” the younger man looked ahead once more, and gestured to where a fire pit was lit in the centre of a circle of tents. “Here’s the Western Camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert tried to shake the fluff from out of his head as he split away from Ferdinand, making the rounds of the camp. The orders he gave to each group of soldiers felt like nonsense, rolling off his tongue in a slurred pile of slush as grotesque as the stuff beneath his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We march at dusk. Rest until the sun reaches three, then begin packing up. Water the horses, gather provisions, ready your weapons… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had gotten into him today? How had Ferdinand managed to crawl inside Hubert’s head just as he would crawl inside his tent each night? A perpetual blush tinged his cheeks as he made the rounds of the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We march at dusk.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferdinand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Rest until the sun reaches three...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>His slim pink lips.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “... then begin packing up.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath against his skin, scent in his nostrils.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Hubert marched up to the fire pit again, seeing Ferdinand’s jovial trot approaching him, he was positively furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand was cheery. “Are you all done--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert didn’t wait for an answer. His mind reeled with all manners of thoughts. Edelgard’s knowing smirk, Ferdinand’s body beneath his, Petra and Dorothea’s scheming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“something as trivial as love”--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them off the camp’s path, behind the tents, and off towards the forest. Their march to Fhirdiad had run adjacent to the forest for miles now, which suited the Imperial Forces just fine; a source of somewhat-dry firewood, never-ending game, berries, herbs, nuts, the stream… It was a haven of provisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it provided somewhere secret to talk, away from prying ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow ebbed away from the forest floor as they plunged into the treeline, the canopy of pine needles above acting as a blanket against the elements. Linhardt had jested multiple times that they should make their camp in there instead of outside, but it couldn’t be done; the roots and brush underfoot would make for impossible terrain for their horses, and the trees were too densely-packed to pitch even the smallest of tents between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, Hubert was thankful for such sanctum. He weaved through trees for around five minutes before Ferdinand tripped over a root, almost falling to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are deep enough now, Hubert!” he hissed, his words startling a bird overhead into taking wing. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hubert turned, he realised he could not see out of the forest – they had travelled so far in that the trunks obscured the camp. Ferdinand was right, they were deep enough now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet still Hubert didn’t feel prepared. He could have walked for twenty more minutes, thirty, an hour--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to face his fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, tapping his foot in any attempt to ward off the cold. The floor may have been coated in rotting leaves instead of snow, but still a bitter frigidity chilled the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Ferdinand looked exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert bit his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Out with it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You said yourself that people have been acting strange around us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand chose his words cautiously. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you start noticing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this morning?” Hubert cocked his head. “Not before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxious eyes, a furrowed brow. “Did I get it wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hubert shook his head. “No, this isn’t a</span>
  <em>
    <span> test.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m simply asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He laughed a little. “No, I don’t think anyone has acted strangely around me recently. Except for this morning. When I met with Edelgard outside the council tent, she seemed… curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s stomach dropped. “Curious how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About me! Asking me personal questions. How I was, how my moods had been. It wasn’t until she enquired about whether I’d slept well recently that I sensed something was amiss, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A dozen more potent curse words crossed Hubert’s mind. He brought a gloved hand up to his chin, feeling the material catch on the short beginnings of stubble that had just begun to sprout. “So, she’s onto us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm!?” Panic spasmed across Ferdinand’s face. “You think she knows!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been asking me all the same questions. Somebody must have seen us entering the tent together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something almost bashful crossed Ferdinand’s face. “I suppose it makes sense. It isn’t… the most subtle of setups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert scowled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think Edelgard knows. Then, what about Dorothea and Petra? Has she spoken to them too? If that’s the case… do all of the Eagles know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hubert sighed. Now came the hard bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their secret was more than just a game. More than just some fun to be had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Engaging in something as trivial as love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was indeed a risk when at war. During a battle, one needed to be level-headed – during tactical scheming, one needed a clear mind. And Hubert’s mind was anything but clear. Hubert’s mind was stuffed to the brim with one thing only.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ferdinand von Aegir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed himself for ever allowing positive emotions into his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet when he looked back up from where he’d been staring at the floor, that one man looked positively beautiful. As if taking on another form – a spectral, angelic body forged from whatever Goddess existed with the sole purpose of captivating the mortals. And Hubert, oh Hubert, was just a mere mortal. Ensnared. Entangled in his beauty, wrapped up in his utter perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps positive emotions were not so bad, when they made him feel as good as this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the few small steps between himself and Ferdinand, and Ferdinand didn’t protest. He watched with those puppy’s eyes, their colour dancing like embers across coals, flickering with fervent passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert slipped his hands around Ferdinand’s face, thumbs against his cheeks, fingers behind his ears, and kissed him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard that little moan again – that soft whine escaping his throat involuntarily – before Ferdinand kissed back. His own hands held the back of Hubert’s head and he took stumbling steps backwards until his back hit the tree. At once, Hubert pressed him into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being bundled in clothing, Ferdinand’s body still felt perfect beneath his, and Hubert slid his hands down to his waist, pulling his hips into his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he wanted for them to be rid of their clothes – to simply feel one another in their entirety. How he wanted to know what lay beneath the layers, the heat to Ferdinand’s skin, whether elsewhere would be dotted by the same freckles that adorned his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s teeth nipped at Hubert’s bottom lip, and it made his eyes snap open. He locked onto the younger man’s own, seeing gall beneath the gold, seeing a smirk etched into his handsome eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert’s grip tightened around Ferdinand’s hips. “What?” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ferdinand mimicked with the timbre of an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Hubert’s hands reached Ferdinand’s neck, pulling down the red scarf that had been wrapped around it. The skin beneath was hot – caustic almost as Hubert pressed his chilly face into it, kissing it before taking it between his teeth and sucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mewl Ferdinand emitted was positively lewd, and Hubert was incredibly thankful to be lost in the forest. He sucked more, released, kissed the skin further up, and repeated. He left his marks all over Ferdinand’s soft, supple neck until eventually he reached his jaw, found himself breathless, found Ferdinand’s grip in his hair tight and desperate, and managed to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand was breathless too. “You would be a cad to leave a mark on my jaw, Hubert,” he said, voice frighteningly low. “You’re just lucky I can hide my neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now you’re making me want to mark your jaw,” he purred in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at one another for a long moment, bodies pressed together, breath intermingling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hubert asked at last. He had to give a chuckle, utterly disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it feels good,” Ferdinand simpered back. “Why did you stop? Too out of breath, old man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferocity flared inside Hubert’s chest and he bared his teeth. Ferdinand leaned forward, taking his lower lip between his teeth, and pulled the man back into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their next one was calmer. Slower, more calculated. Hubert marvelled in the softness of his mouth, the sweetness on his tongue from where he’d enjoyed lemon tea back at the meeting. Their heads tilted to enjoy better angles, Hubert played with Ferdinand’s hair, and the younger man’s fingers skirted around the dark mage’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When at last they broke away again, Ferdinand giggled. “Was this what you brought me here for?” he asked, something almost adoring behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert beheld him for a long moment before he took a few steps backwards, disentangling himself from Ferdinand’s grip, and with it stripping away his only source of heat. He felt cold at once. “No,” he said, and the word sounded hollow. “I brought you here to say we should stop this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those few simple words, the forest seemed to fall silent. The war ceased, his heart stopped, and the world became frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ferdinand whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert swallowed a hard lump in his throat, steeled himself. “You said it yourself. There is no room in this war for something as trivial as…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ferdinand’s eyes widened, lips parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hubert finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man bit his lip. “I’m not sure I care anymore,” he whispered. “That is just what people will think of us. But, do you care what they think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert considered him a moment. “The camp? I couldn't care less about any of them. The Eagles? Admitting any form of emotion to those hounds is embarrassing, but I could live with it. But Lady Edelgard…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down to his shoes, to where they stood sinking into the leaves beneath his feet. Lady Edelgard was everything to him. Lately, he’d almost been neglecting his duties to her, too wrapped up in his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Ferdinand. His distraction in the meeting earlier was evidence enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My duties to Lady Edelgard come first and foremost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s next question was not affronted – he spoke gently. “Would you forgo a potential partner just to serve her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Since childhood, Hubert had been unable to imagine any sort of life that wasn’t centred around Edelgard. As they’d grown, she had spurred him to pursue his own dreams – his own people. Told him she’d be happy to see him happy. But old habits died hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why he bit at the skin of his lip now, as he had in his childhood – an unconscious old habit that resurfaced when he was stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back up into the other man’s perfect face, the words that left his mouth surprised even him. “Are you suggesting you might be a potential partner to me, Ferdinand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush overcame Ferdinand’s pale cheeks, and Hubert laughed. It made him blush even more. “I, um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were anybody else in question, then yes. I would forgo their partnership for the Emperor. But, this is not just anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert stepped closer, reached out his hand once more to cradle that delicate jaw. From where Ferdinand’s scarf had been pulled aside, angry red marks glared against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he drank in the beauty of Ferdinand’s golden visage. “So perhaps I am willing to make an exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the man into his arms, their lips connected once more, and ardour unfolded.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I've ever been prouder of a chapter ever? I love this, dude. Me, writing an actual story WITH PLOT? WHOM?</p><p>If you wanna catch up with any more stuff I write, you can follow me over on Twitter – @VeloxVoid!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>